Diluar
by Cheesecake28
Summary: Shiro dan Sora yang pergi keluar secara tidak terpaksa. Incest?


Anime : No Game No Life

Cerita yang agak ambigu dilihat dari judul dan isi.

Disclaimer: Yuu Kamiya

Thanks for : Orang-orang yang sudah banting tulang men_support _saya dari belakang. Terutama buat mama.

* * *

**Diluar**

"N-nii... Nii..."

Aku tertegun sejenak saat kudengar Shiro memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearahnya, cahaya redup dari monitor membuat wajah pucatnya tampak samar.

"N-nii..." Erangnya pelan.

Aku mengusap rambut peraknya pelan seraya mencoba menenangkannya. Adik kesayanganku.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan keindahan sepasang kelereng coklat tua yang berkilau layaknya bola kaca yang dipoles.

Ia yang semula tidur di pangkuanku, mulai mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Aku tetap meletakkan tangan kiriku diatas kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan seraya tetap fokus memainkan permainan online di layar monitor.

Shiro mengusap matanya pelan. Mulut kecilnya terbuka, ia menguap pelan. "Nii... Sebentar lagi..."

"Iya, aku tau." Kataku seraya memotong pembicaraan. Aku tau apa yang ia katakan. Sebentar lagi umurnya sebelas tahun. Mata Shiro menatap ke arahku lekat.

"Nii akan memberikanku sesuatu?" Tanyanya tetap menatapku. Aku melepaskan genggamanku dari mouse pengontrol karakter dua dimensi di dalam monitor. Memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menumpuhkan daguku diatas pundaknya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Bisikku "Apapun yang nii berikan. Aku terima." Katanya datar.

".. Kalau memang aku bisa membelikanmu sesuatu yang baru, mungkin konsol game atau.." "Tak perlu." sanggahnya. "Kau tak bisa pergi membelinya. Kita tak bisa berpisah." Lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam. Inilah kenyataannya, aku dan Shiro tak bisa dipisahkan. Kami akan diselubungi oleh ketakutan mendalam jika kami terpisah.

"Shiro, mandilah. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

* * *

"Nii... Panas.."

Aku memberikan Shiro botol air minumku. Dengan cepat ia membukanya. Diteguknya air didalam botol itu. Bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya berakhir ditepi dagunya. Dengan pelan kuseka dengan jariku.

Aku duduk di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak bersama Shiro. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas, ditambah dengan hiruk pikuk didalam kereta.

Shiro yang saat itu mengenakan terusan tanpa lengan berwarna pink dengan renda dan pita mungil serta knee-high putih dan boots mini membuatnya tampak seperti anak perempuan lainnya, bukan seorang hikkikomori yang menolak untuk pergi kesekolah dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama kakak yang tidak berguna sepertiku.

Tak lama, kereta berhenti. Orang berdesak-desakan keluar dari kereta. Aku menggenggam tangan Shiro agar aku tak terpisah darinya. Salah satu tangan kecilnya menarik ujung bajuku. Mungkin itu caranya agar kami tak terpisah jauh.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam keretta. Bunyi sirine terdengar nyaring sesaat setelah kami sepenuhnya menapakkan kaki pada stasiun, menandakan sebentar lagi pintu kereta akan tertutup dan segera berangkat.

* * *

Akihabara, pusat elektronik dan anime terbesar di Jepang. Shiro menatap figur-figur kecil pada etalase kaca. Shiro tampak antusias, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rambutnya yang tak tersisir rapi ikut melambai kesana kemari saat ia memutar-mutar kepalanya.

Tangannya yang semula erat menggenggam tanganku pelan-pelan longgar—sepertinya sesuatu telah menarik perhatiannya. Ia terpaku di depan sebuah toko, dengan pelan tapi pasti ia mempelkan jari-jari mungilnya pada pintu kaca. Mendorongnya pelan, aku membantunya mendorong pintu yang mungkin cukup berat baginya.

"Selamat datang!" kalimat singkat yang dilanturkan oleh penjaga kasir menyambut kami saat memasuki toko yang penuh akan remaja seumuranku. Shiro menarik tanganku, aku menyesuaikan ritme berjalanku dengannya. Ia menuntunku pada sebuah lorong yang penuh akan piringan _CD _berbungkus rapi. Shiro menyipitkan matanya, ia mengangkat salah satu bungkusannya. Aku membungkukkan punggungku, ikut membaca bungkusannya.

"Kau mau yang ini?" aku menoleh pada Shiro. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan _CD_ tersebut kembali ketempatnya. Sepertinya tak ada hal yang menarik bagi Shiro. Aku menuntun Shiro keluar dari toko tersebut. Pegawai toko yang sama mengucapkan suatu kalimat seperti—"Datang lagi lain kali." Aku tak menghiraukannya. Tapi Shiro tampak menoleh kearah pegawai toko tersebut dan mengangguk pelan.

Sesaat setelah kami keluar dari toko tersebut, Shiro menunjuk kearah sebuah kafe kecil diujung jalan. "Nii, aku lapar." tuturnya. Aku memandang Shiro untuk beberapa saat. Memang benar, kami selama ini hanya hidup dari kotak-kotak makanan _instant _dan makanan ringan yang dibungkusannya tertulis hal seperti; mengandung energi yang baik untuk orang-orang yang tak sempat untuk makan. Walau sebenarnya kami tau, untuk menjaga otak kami tetap bekerja kami hanya membutuhkan glukosa.

Kami memasuki tempat tersebut, tak terlalu ramai, tak terlalu sepi. Tempat yang pas untuk orang seperti kami. Kami memilih tempat duduk di pojok kafe, tempat yang agak kurang penerangannya. Kami duduk berdampingan dan memindai dengan cepat makanan-makanan yang ada di dalam menu. Seorang pelayan dengan baju ala pembantu rumah tangga zaman Eropa kuno menghampiri kami.

"_Omurice_, dua." Sahut Shiro saat ia membaca menu cukup lama dan membuat wanita itu menunggu. Dengan cepat wanita itu mencatat pesanan Shiro. Ia tersenyum kearahku, "Untuk nii." katanya singkat. Aku tertegun sejenak, setelah bertahun-tahun kuhabiskan umurku bersembunyi dari kenyataan hidup didalam kegelapan kamar dan cahaya monitor yang memnyakitkan mata, tak kuduga masih ada dia yang selalu memperhatikanku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan memesan secangkir _kaffe latte_ dan segelas teh herbal _Chamomile. _Teh adalah minuman kesukaan Shiro, walau namanya terdengar asing, mungkin Shiro akan suka. Pelayan itu menanyakan apa ada hal lain yang ingin kami pesan, aku menggeleng seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sesaat setelah wanita itu pergi, aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi. Pikiranku melayang pada sosok adikku yang saat ini duduk disebelahku. Tak kusangka setelah selama ini ia berubah menjadi sosok anak perempuan yang manis. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh kedalam imajinasi mereka masing-masing, bagaimana rasanya jika memiliki seorang adik manis bertubuh mungil layaknya Shiro.

Pernah suatu kali sebuah kalimat benar-benar menggangguku, _"Bagaimana kalau kami tak dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama?"_

Tapi jawabannya tak pasti, mungkin kami bertemu seperti sekarang, atau tidak. Tergantung pada dirinya, jika ia memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan kakak yang belajar dan bekerja dengan giat untuknya, pasti ia tak akan menemuiku. Tapi jika ia memutuskan untuk hidup dalam lingkaran kesendirian, pasti takdir akan mempertemukan kami kembali, minimal sebagai kenalan dan maksimal sebagai—pasangan hidup.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat kudengar suara nampan diletakkan diatas meja, didepan kami sekarang tersedia dua piring _omurice_,secangkir _kaffe latte_ dan segelas teh _Chamomile_ yang berbau ringan untuk Shiro.

Shiro menarik piring kearahnya, dan dengan pelan menyendokkan sesuap _omurice_nya kedalam mulut. Aku memperhatikannya sambil menyeruput _kaffe latte_ku. Ekspresinya berubah, matanya berbinar, menunjukkan kepuasan akan makanan yang ada didepannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil sesuap besar _omurice_ dari piringnya dan menyuapiku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku mengunyah sambil menatapnya, mencoba mencerna rasa makanan yang ada dimulutku dan tatapan Shiro didepanku. Aku tersenyum, ia tersenyum, dan ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya sambil bergumam kata 'enak'.

Sisa-sisa nasi yang menempel di ujung-ujung mulut Shiro kuseka dengan tisu yang tersedia dimeja. Shiro menggembungkan pipinya, menandakan aku tak harus melakukannya. Walau aku tau kau sudah sebesar ini, Shiro tapi kau tetaplah adik kecilku yang lucu.

* * *

Langit sudah tampak kemerah-merahan saat kami keluar dari kafe tersebut, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membelikan Shiro sesuatu. Kami memasuki sebuah kawasan perbelanjaan, tempat yang cukup ramai sehingga aku harus kembali memegang erat jemari Shiro agar aku tak terpisah darinya. Agak enggan memang memasuki tempat seperti ini, Shiro tampak mau—tak—mau memasukinya, dan kami hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil sesekali berdecak kesal.

Aku menarik Shiro kedalam sebuah toko yang menjual makanan-makanan penutup manis, mulai dari permen sampai berbagai macam coklat yang tak bisa ditemui di toko-toko swalayan biasa. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian kami, eskrim dengan lima tumpuk _scoop _yang benar-benar membuat air liur menetes. Shiro sepakat untuk membeli hanya satu untuk kami makan berdua.

Aku membayar harga yang cukup mahal untuk eskrim tersebut, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesalinya setelah kulihat wajah Shiro yang dihiasi senyuman bahagia. Aku membantu Shiro memegang eskrim agar seimbang—agar tak tumpah. Kami berjalan berbaris dengan Shiro didepanku, kembali menyusuri daerah pertokoan yang hampir tutup.

Seorang wanita muda terlihat sedang menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis ditepi jalan. Shiro merogoh kantung kecil yang ada dibajunya dan menghampiri anak itu. Anak itu menatap Shiro dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Shiro menepuk kepalanya dan memberinya sesuatu yang dia ambil dari kantungnya, permen.

"Anak yang manis tidak boleh menangis."

Seketika anak itu terdiam, aku juga ikut terdiam. Aku pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Shiro sebelumnya. Disaat dimana Shiro dimarah habis-habisan oleh ayah dan ibu karena tidak mau pergi kesekolah. Juga saat Ia dimaki dan dicela habis-habisan oleh teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis saat itu. Dan aku hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya sambil berkata hal yang sama.

_Anak yang manis tidak boleh menangis_

* * *

Sebuah tas kertas berukuran sedang bergambar _mahou shoujou_ menghiasi tanganku kananku, tangan kiriku memegangi tubuh Shiro agar ia tak terjatuh. Setelah hari yang cukup melelahkan akhirnya kami bisa santai untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati waktu dimana otot-otot kami akhirnya mendapat waktu untuk bersantai setelah hari yang melelahkan di Akihabara.

Aku mengintip isi tas kertas yang kujinjing sejak keluar dari sebuah toko yang cukup ternama. _Masih ada_, pikirku, aku membelikan Shiro _headphone_ dan _mousepad_ baru. Aku ingat ia selalu mengeluh tentang _headphone_nya yang hanya mengeluarkan suara pada sebelah kanan dan _mousepad_nya yang mulai rusak karena termakan usia. Aku hanya tersenyum

Kereta terhenti, kami terdorong pelan kekanan aku membangunkan Shiro, mengguncangnya pelan sambil berkata "Kita sudah sampai, Shiro." dengan pelan. Tak lama iapun bangun dan kami sesegera mungkin turun dari kereta yang sudah hampir kosong itu.

Shiro mendobrak pintu kamar, sesegera mungkin ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Diikuti oleh suara jatuhnya tas kertas yang sedari tadi kujinjing. Aku menutup pintu kamarku rapat dan segera duduk diatas kursi, melakukan rutinitas yang baru kutinggalkan kira-kira setengah hari.

Shiro menggapai tas kertasnya, mengeluarkan _headphone_ dan _mousepad_—nya. Ia meneliti _headphone_nya dengan seksama. Senyum samar yang menghiasi wajahnya membuatnya tampak manis saat ia mencoba memakai benda itu dikepalanya.

"Nii,"

"Mungkin.. keluar dari rumah bukanlah hal yang buruk—jika itu bersama Nii."

Aku menghela nafas pelan, memberinya senyum penuh penyesalan karena tidak menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya. Kakak yang tak seharusnya bisa dijadikan contoh sebagai _"kakak"._

"Tak apa."

Seolah ia mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan, ia menarik leherku dan mengecup pipi kiriku.

"_Jika itu bersama Nii, semua akan kulewati."_


End file.
